


Disgustingly Cute

by natproms1 (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Category: Touche Pas A Mon Poste ! RPF
Genre: M/M, TPMP Cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/natproms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that your OTP’s friends are mortified whenever they are together because your OTP always acts so disgustingly cute when they are with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgustingly Cute

Enora looks over at Valérie, Valérie is already looking at her. Thierry by her side is hiding his face with one hand while trying to eat with the other. Bertrand and Christophe are looking on the opposite side, trying to maintain some kind of discussion. Jean-Michel- Jean-Michel is eating undisturbed, looking like he’s trying to resolve the toughest math problem but is actually looking at the waitresses’ backsides whenever he can.  
Enora coughes. Once more just to be sure she’s heard. She’s not. Valérie gestures for the toilets or some kind of way out but they’re barely halfway through their meals, they cannot just leave.

Cyril and Camille are sitting opposite of each other. They’re eating slowly and talking and grinning, face beaming, and never looking down at their food, always at the other. They laugh, and smile, and talk loudly and laugh some more. They’re in their own world. Hands brushing when serving water or when reaching out for the bread at the same time. And when their skin meet, they smile, slightly blushing.

“Were they like that when they met?” Valérie asks her. They’ve known them for a long time now but it has really worsened over the years. 

Enora only nods. She wants to think of something else. Definitely not of the countless meals she’s spent as the third wheel. Not that they weren’t nice with her, she laughed with them and they welcomed her into their world, were eager to share their private jokes and bring her in. But it gets tiring. They are so synched together, they think alike half the time. It is just so hard to keep up with everything they say and laugh about. They jump from one subject to the other, seamlessly, so easily, just like they breathe at once. She wouldn’t be surprised if it was scientifically proven their heart beat was synchronized as well. If they were women, they’d have synchronized their periods by now. She makes a face at that thought and tries to return to eating her plate. But it’s hard with their laugh and the evident love in their words and gestures and looks.

They really need to come up with some kind of intervention to make them realize their feelings for each other. They don’t even care if they end up in bed, platonic or not, their love is making them all nearly sick. It’s sweet and adorable the first few times but the next ones, you’d prefer to end up in hell the next second. Because they’re not just spending their time so in love with each other, more than half the time, they’re fighting over stupid subjects. That is probably what is making their patience grow thinner every time they happen to be breathing the same air as them.


End file.
